Modern aircraft avionics systems offer a sophisticated and expansive suite of control, monitoring, and processing functions which can be used during aircraft flight. The control, monitoring, and processing functions can be uniquely specified in a system configuration module (or ‘aircraft personality module’) that is part of the aircraft avionics system. Thus, avionics system manufacturers can manufacture a single system but customize an enabled subset of the available features through programming the system configuration module. If the control, monitoring, and processing functions are to be changed (e.g. enabled or disabled), the system configuration module has to be either replaced or reprogrammed during aircraft maintenance. However, it is desirable to modify which functions are available at other times, e.g. during aircraft operation.